<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Happily Ever After by mmecrire4alifeofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885668">After Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting'>mmecrire4alifeofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hero's we know have claimed their happy endings. Emma Swan has found her family their lives are complete. Except for Henry, his author powers call him to a different realm to a world he has never experienced. But Henry has faced many dangers before now. When Henry falls into trouble and calls on his family to save him, Regina, Hook, and Emma our heroes are able to save him and decide to remain and help Henry in the New Enchanted Forest. With a new curse fast approaching how will our heroes survive? What new challenges face them that they have not yet seen? This is Henry's story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT own the original work of Once Upon a time. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine regarding a theory in which Emma and the once upon a time characters we know were more involved in the seventh and final season.  However, I have total and complete respect for all the stories in this Fanfiction. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own.  I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry studied the magic bean in his hand. He knew it was time, time to find his own story, to write the stories of the other realms. Regina could try to stop him but it was no use it was time to find his own way.<br/>
Henry Mills tried to ignore the families and the couples and everyone else who ever climbed into his car. He was a swift driver, a failed writer. Henry looked up from his computer at the knock on his door, “who would be at his door”. He opened it slowly to find a kid standing on his doorstep, “Are you, Henry Mills?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>